If Lorelai's Life Was A Movie
by Christine Writer
Summary: "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift set to Lorelai's POV of her relationship with Luke.  6 months post engagement.  ONESHOT SONGFIC.  I own nothing!


_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there <em>

Lorelai still couldn't believe she had survived the last six months, after breaking her engagement to Luke.

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you <em>

She remembered how long it had taken for them to realize that they belonged together. Emily had pointed it out very quickly, when Luke had brought ice to Rory's Sweet Sixteen party, and when Richard had been in the hospital that Christmastime. Everyone had seen it, even Sookie, who was generally wrapped up in Jackson, cooking, or both. He had always been right there when she needed him. She hadn't wanted to let that go.__

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

Lorelai knew that her life wasn't a movie. Luke wasn't just going to appear out of nowhere and pick up right where they'd left off.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<br>_

Lorelai also knew that both she and Luke had a lot to apologize for. He, for concealing April and Anna from Lorelai, and she, for pushing him when he was uncertain about how to process the fact that he had a daughter.

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them <em>

Blessed. That was how Lorelai had felt with Luke. Blessed, safe, loved and protected.

_Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down your street<br>Flashback to the night when you said to me  
>Nothing's gonna change not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose _

Lorelai remembered their first date. Dinner wasn't even served yet, and Luke had said to her, "This thing we're doing? I want you to know that I am in. I am all in."__

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
><em> 

If Luke would come back, just come over one time, Lorelai knew that they could fix the mess between them. Their uncommunicativeness was compacted by each one's pride.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
>I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<br>_

Loelai just wanted to be the way they were before.

_And I'd say_

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I left you out  
>But I'd take it all back now<br>_

If she could, she would rewind time, back to the night of the breakup. Instead of issuing an ultimatum and walking away, she would have gone inside with him and told him how she felt: the confusion, the ambiguity, the fear she had that they weren't going to make it.

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby what about the ending  
>Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh<br>That you'd be here by now_

Lorelai looked out the window in her living room, and was surprised to see Luke. He was shoveling the fresh November snow off of her front walk. She ran out to him, in the freezing cold, and pulled him inside. He came willingly, the look on his face curious, but guarded. She drew him inside and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." she whispered into his ear. He tightened their embrace, and soaked in the feeling he'd been missing for so long. "I love you, too." he said, softly, and kissed her. Lorelai smiled. Her life was a movie.


End file.
